La Mente de un Asesino
by Rougue-Snape
Summary: ¿Que hay en la mente de un asesino? Se desenredan los misterios al escuchar un relato del mismo Voldemort


Desenredando mentes de un asesino...  
  
Tratando de desenmarañar la mente del queridísimo Lord Voldemort encontramos este recuerdo de su adolescencia, la escena se encuentra en uno de los barrios más inmundos de Liverpool, cerca de los muelles, en un Orfanato de tercera...  
  
Mi primer asesinato...  
  
¡Es verdad!, Soy muy nervioso, horrorosamente nervioso, siempre lo fui, pero ¿Por qué pretendéis que soy un loco?, La enfermedad ha agudizado mis sentidos, sin destruirlos ni embotarlos. Tengo el odio muy fino, ninguno le iguala; he escuchado todas las cosas que pasan dentro, fuera y lejos del castillo, ¿Cómo he de estar loco?, ¡Atención! Ahora veréis con que sano juicio y con que calma puedo referiros toda la historia...  
  
Me es imposible decir como se me ocurrió primeramente la idea; pero una vez concebida, no pude desecharla ni de noche ni de día. No me proponía objeto alguno ni me dejaba llevar de una pasión. Amaba al buen anciano, pues jamás me había hecho daño alguno, ni menos insultado; no envidiaba su oro; pero en si tenia algo desagradable. ¡Eran sus ojos, si, esto es! Se asemejaba al cielo y eran de un azul pálido. Cada vez que sus ojos fijaban en mí su mirada, se me helaba la sangre de las venas; y lentamente, por grados, comenzó a germinar en mi cerebro la idea de arrancarle la vida al viejo, al fin de librarme de esos ojos azules que me molestaban.  
  
Me creeréis un loco; pero advertir que los locos no razonan. ¡Si hubierais visto con que juicio procedí, con que tacto y previsión y que disimulo puse manos a la obra! Nunca había sido tan amable con el viejo como durante la semana que precedió al asesinato.  
  
Todas las noches, a eso de la media noche, levantaba el picaporte de la puerta y la abría; pero ¡que suavemente! Y cuando quedaba bastante espacio para pasar la cabeza, introducía una linterna muggle, sorda y bien cerrada, para que no filtrase ninguna luz, y alargaba el cuello. ¡Oh! Os hubierais reído al ver con que cuidado procedía. Movía lentamente la cabeza, muy poco a poco, para no perturbar el sueño del viejo, y necesitaba al menos una hora para adelantarla lo suficiente al fin de ver al hombre echado en su cama. ¡Ah! Un loco no habría sido tan prudente. Y cuando mi cabeza estaba dentro de la habitación, levantaba la linterna con sumo cuidado, ¡Oh con que cuidado, con que cuidado!, por que la charnela rechinaba. No la abría más de lo suficiente para que un imperceptible rayo de luz iluminase esos ojos azules. Hice esto durante siete largas noches, hasta las doce; pero siempre encontré esos ojos azules cerrados y, por consiguiente, me fue imposible consumar mi obra, por que no era el viejo lo que me incomodaba, sino sus malditos ojos.  
  
Todos los días al amanecer, entraba atrevidamente a su cuarto y le hablaba con la mayor serenidad que podía expresar un muchacho de catorce años, llamándolo por su nombre con tono cariñoso y preguntándole como había pasado la noche. Ya veis, por lo dicho, que debería ser un viejo muy perspicaz para sospechar todas las noches hasta las doce le examinaba durante su sueño.  
  
Llegada la octava noche, procedí con mas preocupación aun para abrir la puerta; la aguja del reloj se hubiera movido mas rápidamente que mi mano. Mis facultades y mi sagacidad estaban mas desarrolladas que nunca, y apenas podía reprimir la emoción de mi triunfo.  
  
¡Pensar que estaba allí, abriendo la puerta poco a poco, y que él no podía ni siquiera soñar en mis actos! Esta idea me hizo reír; y tal vez el durmiente escucho mi ligera carcajada, pues se movió de pronto en su lecho como si se despertase. Tal vez creeréis que me retire; nada de eso; su habitación estaba negra como un pez, tan espesas eran las tinieblas, pues mi hombre había cerrado herméticamente los postigos debido al temor de los ladrones; y sabiendo que no podía ver la puerta entornada, seguí empujándola mas, siempre mas.  
  
Había pasado ya la cabeza y estaba a punto de abrir la linterna, cuando mi pulgar se deslizo por el muelle con que se cerraba y el viejo se incorporo en su lecho exclamando:  
  
- ¿Quién anda ahí?  
  
Permanecí inmóvil sin contestar; durante una hora me mantuve como petrificado y, en todo este tiempo no le vi echarse de nuevo; seguía sentado y escuchando, como yo lo había hecho noches enteras.  
  
Pero he de aquí de repente oigo una especie de queja débil, y reconozco que era debida a un terror mortal; no era de dolor ni de pena, ¡oh no!, Era el ruido sordo y ahogado que se eleva del fondo de un alma poseída por el espanto.  
  
Yo conocía bien este rumor, pues muchas noches, a las doce, cuando todos dormían, lo oí producirse de mi pecho, aumentando con su eco terrible del terror que me embargaba. Por eso comprendía bien lo que el viejo experimentaba, y le compadecía, aunque la risa entreabriese mis labios. No se me ocultaba que se había mantenido despierto desde el primer ruido, cuando se revolvió en el lecho; sus temores acrecentaron, y sin duda quiso persuadirse que no había causa para ello; mas no pudo conseguirlo. Sin duda pensó: "...Eso no será mas que el viento de la chimenea...o de un ratón que corre...o algún grillo que canta...". El hombre se esforzó para confirmarse estas hipótesis, pero todo fue inútil; "era inútil" por que la Muerte, que se acercaba, había pasado delante de él con su negra sombra, envolviendo en ella a su victima; y la influencia fúnebre de esa sombra invisible era lo que le hacia sentir, aunque no distinguiera ni viera nada, la presencia de mi cabeza en el cuarto.  
  
Después de esperar largo tiempo con mucha paciencia sin oírle echarse de nuevo, resolví entreabrir un poco la linterna; pero tan poco, tan poco, que casi no era nada; la abrí can cautelosamente, que mas no podía ser, hasta que al fin un solo pálido rayo, como un hilo de araña, saliendo de la abertura, se proyecto en aquellos ojos azules que estaban cubiertos por los parpados.  
  
¿No os he dicho ya que lo que tomabais por locura no es sino un refinamiento de los sentidos? En aquel momento un ruido sordo ahogado y frecuente, semejante al que produce un reloj envuelto en algodón, hirió mis oídos; "aquel rumor", lo reconocí al punto, era el latido del corazón del anciano y, aumento mi cólera, así como el redoble del tambor sobreexcita el valor del soldado.  
  
Pero me contuve y permanecí inmóvil, sin respirar apenas, y de repente, esos parpados se levantaron y la luz ilumino unos ojos azules muy dilatados. Al mismo tiempo, el corazón latía con mayor violencia, cada vez mas precipitadamente y con mas ruido.  
  
El terror del anciano, debía ser inmenso al verme ahí, delante de su cama de cuatro postes, con la cara corrompida por la cólera que me invadía...  
  
- ¿Tom?-tartamudeo con su voz de viejito amable...  
  
- Señor Usher-susurre, aunque mas que un susurro me sonó más a un siseo- Lamento despertarlo-esos malditos ojos azules centellearon- Pero venía a decirle algo...  
  
- ¿Qué pretendes hacer con ese cuchillo?-grito asustado- ¡Aleja eso de mi!  
  
Me dio un manotazo y tiro el cuchillo al otro lado de la habitación, yo había estado deseando que hiciera eso, en mi rostro se formo una sonrisa psicópata, me subí a la cama de un salto y evite que se levantara, esos ojos azules reflejaban terror y miedo, cosa que me satisfacía al máximo...  
  
De un momento a otro fue como si yo viera su corazón, latía con rapidez debido al sobresalto y susto de verme ahí en su habitación con un cuchillo filoso, cólera y rabia me invadían, nunca me detendría de ir a Hogwarts, ¡nunca!  
  
- Soy un brujo señor Usher, soy más de lo que vosotros podéis ser algún día, soy el mejor mago de todos los tiempos, un muggle no evitara mi educación...  
  
- ¡Sabía que era mala idea dejarte ir con ese loco Dumbledore!-grito el señor Usher- ¡Te corrompió Tom! ¡Tú eras tan buen muchacho!  
  
- ¡Esos ojos...  
  
Me agarre la cabeza de lo enfadado que estaba, sentía que pronto estallaría, todo comenzó a moverse o eso me pareció, no comprendía lo que sucedía, de repente escuche un grito ensordecedor y un estallido, yo había cerrado los ojos, los abrí con lentitud y mire al anciano...  
  
Al fin ceso la palpitación de aquel ruidoso corazón, por que el viejo ya había muerto, lo levante lentamente de la cama, su bata de seda amarilla estaba manchada de sangre por la parte del pecho, no estaba asustado, no tenia miedo, estaba sorprendido, yo lo había matado...  
  
Desde esa noche me sentí tentado a matar a todo el que me desagradara, hasta hoy lo sigo haciendo, un movimiento de varita y muertos, o un movimiento de mi mano y mas muertos, soy especial, no ningún loco demente...  
  
¿Aun instéis en que soy un loco?, podéis llamarme loco las veces que deseen, se que no lo soy, pero me regocijo cuando me llaman loco, demente... 


End file.
